Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $3$ and the product of $-4$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-8$ plus the quantity of $-3$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-4$ and $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $-4x$ $-4x$ $ + 3$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-4x + 3) = \color{orange}{-3(-4x+3)}$ What is $-8$ plus $\color{orange}{-3(-4x+3)}$ $-3(-4x+3)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-4x+3)-8$.